As shown in FIG. 1, presently, an array substrate with a normal bezel adopts a wiring manner shown in FIG. 1. The array substrate includes data signal lines 01 within a display area A, metal traces 2 within a dashed box B, a short-circuiting ring 04 having an initial end manufactured by using metal of a data metal layer, and a short-circuiting ring 03 having an initial end manufactured from a gate metal layer.
In the field of display technology, in order to simplify the process of manufacturing array substrates and reduce manufacturing cost of the array substrates, a current process of manufacturing array substrates of display devices in an ADS mode includes: {circumflex over (1)} manufacturing common electrodes, {circumflex over (2)} forming gate signal lines, {circumflex over (3)} forming a first insulating layer, a semi-conductor layer and a data metal layer on the gate signal lines, and then forming data signal lines and metal traces connected to sides of data electrodes through a patterning process, {circumflex over (4)} manufacturing a second insulating layer on the data signal lines and the metal traces, and {circumflex over (5)} forming pixel electrodes on the second insulating layer.
In the above process, in order to reduce complexity of the process, the data signal lines and an active layer in the display area as well as peripheral wirings in a data lead area are formed from the semi-conductor layer and the data metal layer through one-time patterning process. However, in a photo-etching process for manufacturing the first insulating layer, the semi-conductor layer and the data metal layer, dry etching is adopted for etching. Since the dry etching process has the problem of etching direction, some of the semi-conductor layer under the data metal layer is remained after the dry etching, the resulting metal races 02 have a larger width, and this results in that the traces in the data lead area occupy a larger space when wiring, which is not conductive to realize a narrow bezel design of the display device.